turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Clarence Potter
Brigadier General Clarence Potter is the Confederate Army's head of Intelligence. During the Great War he served as a major in Intelligence when he began to investigate the threat of a possible black Red Rebellion. He supported sergeant Jake Featherston's claim that Lieutenant Jeb Stuart III's black servant Pompey was a red, but Stuart used his family influence's to keep Pompey from being harmed. When the rebellion broke out it was proved that Pompey was a Red and Stuart was told that he would never advance in the army again. Stuart let himself die in combat and both Featherston and Potter were told that they would also remain at their positions as long as they were in the army. Potter still retained a close relationship with Featherston throughout the rest of the war. After the war when Featherston began to gain power, Potter a stout member of the Whig Party, was disgusted by the Freedom Party's methods and views. During this time period he had a relationship with South Carolina political force Anne Colleton, but the relationship didn't last after Colleton switched from the Whigs, back to the Freedom Party, when the Party began to gain power again during the Depression. Potter remained with the Whigs throughout the Depression and even after Featherston was elected president and began to take political prisoners. During the Olympics in Richmond in 1936, Potter planned to assassinate Featherston during one of the events. However he ended up saving Featherston's life when a potential assassin began firing at Featherston and, due to his bad aim, into the crowd. Potter shot the man and became a hero in the C.S.A. Despite saving his life Featherston was suspicious of Potter due to the fact that Potter had a gun in the Olympic Stadium at such an oppurtune time. Because of Potter's publicity and since the President knew how well Potter did his wartime job, Featherston offered him the position of Colonel in the C.S.A. army Intelligence instead of being killed. Potter accepted the position gratefully. As time went on Potter began to respect how Featherston was reviving the C.S.A. as a power in the world. He also renewed his relationship with Anne Colleton and they stayed together until her death. In Intelligence Potter was promoted to Brigadier General and was appointed as the head of Intelligence, due to his work of helping build Confederate interest in Counterintelligence. In the Second Great War Potter continued to help in Counterintelligence, even finding a U.S. spy that had been in place in the C.S. Army since before the Great War. He also came up with the idea of using Confederate soldiers, who dressed in U.S. army uniform and had northern accents. This idea caused great trouble for the U.S. Army during Operation Coalscuttle. In the aftermath of the Battle of Pittsburgh Potter was approached by Lieutenant General Nathan Bedford Forrest III on helping him kill Featherston and overthrow the Freedom Party. At first Potter refused to help, but eventually he accepted to join in the plot.